Postulant's Affair
The Postulant's Affair is a CCS-class battlecruiser attached to the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity, then arbitrarily reassigning itself to aid the Jiralhanae operations above Sanghelios at the start of the Great Schism. Commanded by Jiralhanae Shipmaster Hravencus, the cruiser was known to have a predominantly Jiralhanae crew with almost all other races reassigned to other posts. History 'Human-Covenant War' At the dawn of the Great Schism, the all-Jiralhanae Postulant's Affair had been attached to the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity. Following the execution of the Sangheili Councilors, the fleet had fallen apart and fired upon itself. The Jiralhanae were quick to strike first and their numbers overwhelmed the Sangheili commanders. The ''Shadow of Intent'' managed to organize enough forces to attempt an assault on ''High Charity'', and they would have failed and faced total destruction had it not been for the sudden outbreak of the Flood infection inside the holy city. The Jiralhanae struggled to hold the line against the Sangheili and watch their own backs as infected ships tried to escape. The Postulant's Affair managed to escape a bad situation and set a course for Sanghelios. The Fleet of One Witness was an all-Jiralhanae fleet stationed above Sanghelios "for its own protection," though this was a lie. The fleet was always intended to lay siege on the elite home world until the start of the Great Schism. On November 4, 2553, the fleet launched an assault on the planet's strongholds and capitals. Their initial invasion had gone almost unchallenged, but more Sangheili warships rushed home as word about the schism spread to the far reaches of explored space. When the Postulant's Affair arrived, the Jiralhanae and Sangheili forces were almost evenly matched. Conflict continued for a little more than two months, well after the fall of the Covenant, with the Jiralhanae frontline being pushed back to Qiosk. 'Blood Oath of Konar' In January 2553, the Postulant's Affair engaged the ''Scorn of Trembles'' under command of Kaidon Mocsha 'Konaree. The Scorn was defeated with an energy projector burning through the rear reactors and then crash landing into the badlands of Qiosk. The Kaidon was killed on impact with a large number of Sangheili from the Konar clan. Shortly after, the Sangheili forces under command of Sovrak 'Padom overwhelmed the Jiralhanae and forced the last of their warships to flee the scene and scatter to remote areas for repair. The Affair chose to rendezvous at Nysūn Station for repairs and supplies. In the few months that followed, a female scion to the Konar bloodline named Samazra 'Konaress had declared a damlorav or a blood oath against Hravencus for killing her beloved Kaidon. The warriors of her keep and state refused to aid her in her fight, so she looked to the hero of the battle Sovrak 'Padom for assistance. Her supplied her with warriors in return for resources and arms after the deed was done. With all she needed, Samazra and her warriors departed to Nysūn Station. The Sangheili infiltrated the Affair and fought there way deep into the ship. Hravencus ambushed the Sangheili in the gravity lift room and cornered them behind some crates. It was Corun 'Zamamee that used the corpse of another Jiralhanae as a riot shield to get close to Hravencus and slash his rib cage with his energy sword. Once the shipmaster was dead, the Sangheili locally activated the gravity lift and left the scene. In the aftermath, Metaurus was elevated as the new shipmaster. The Affair was fully repaired and restocked in May 2553. Category:Covenant Spacecraft Category:Jiralhanae Spacecraft